Broomsticks
by Mika Casey
Summary: Hanabi-centric Naruto/Harry Potter crossover. KibaHana Hanabi , ShinoHina, NaruSaku, KankuTen, AsuKure. Multi-chap.


**Disclaimer**: Naruto characters (c) Masashi Kishomoto. Harry Potter references (c) J.K. Rowling.

**Author's Note**: Naruto characters in a Harry Potter setting. Where do I come up with these things? Multi-chap, will be updated soon. Hanabi centric. ShinoHina, NaruSaku, KankuTen, KibaHana (Hanabi), AsuKure, among possible others.

* * *

**_Broomsticks_** by Mika Casey

* * *

"_Oh,you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your tops hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
Y ou might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell brave of heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achive their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And you won't get in a flap!  
You're safe in my hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_"

The words the sorting hat had sung at the beginning of the initiation ceremony of the first year students into Hogwarts School of Magic were lingering in the back of Hanabi's mind as she sat herself onto the stool. Headmaster Tsunade placed the worn hat on top of Hanabi's crown of black hair, and the young Hyuuga girl began to hear its voice.

"Good evening, young one. Your personality is conflicted." It sneered, causing Hanabi to close her eyes and pray the word Ravenclaw came out of its mouth. The Hyuugas came from a long line of Ravenclaw witches and Wizards, especially on her father's side.

Her father was the Flying teacher at Hogwarts, and he was sitting at the long dining table for the professors and waiting for her house to be called. Hanabi's heart was racing as the hat deliberated, and she squirmed in her chair.

The hat chastised her. "Hold still, silly lavender-eyed girl." It chuckled. "You would become very powerful in Slytherin, young one. But you are bright, just like your older sister Hinata, and your father, Hiashi. It could be fifty-fifty, so I'm going to stick with what your blood says."

"Ravenclaw!" The sorting hat announced to all the other people who were gathered anxiously in the great hall.

Relief washed over Hanabi as the hat was lifted off her head, and she rushed over to the long table with the blue and silver banner hanging over it. Her sister's eyes were lit like the candles that floated above their heads, and she stood to greet her little sister with a hug.

Sitting with Hanabi's older sister were her boyfriend, Shino Aburame, Hanabi's cousin Neji, and Shikamaru Nara. Shino offered her a quick smile, and Neji was beaming with pride.

Hanabi took a quick look towards the Slytherin table across the dining hall. A group of sixth and seventh years were gathered together, and their eyes were still on her. It was as if they knew the sorting hat had considered sending her in that direction. But their gazes returned to the next first year that was sitting down onto the stool, and they let their hoots and howls overtake the hall when the hat immediately shouted "Slytherin!" for a small blonde-haired girl.

She jumped with surprise when a big hand was clasped over her shoulder. "Congrats, Hanabi! Welcome to the Ravenclaw family!" Hanabi turned to see a good-looking brunette boy with brown eyes grinning at her. He was wearing the Gryffindor crest on his robes.

"Kiba!" Laughed Hinata, waving dismissively to the Gryffindor boy. "Leave Hanabi alone and go back to your table! You'll see her during the study session tomorrow."

Pretending to pout, Kiba stuck out his lower lip and made puppy-dog eyes at Hinata.

"Kiba!" A whispering voice hissed from behind him. Kiba turned to see that his mother, Professor Tsume Inuzuka, had her hand on his shoulder. "Get back to your seat. You might disrupt the ceremony."

The boy scampered back to the Gryffindor table, but not before giving Hanabi's shoulder an affectionate squeeze. Her face flushed pink.

Hanabi heard Headmaster Tsunade speaking, and realized that the sorting ceremony was over. When the Headmaster's speech came to a close, Hinata stood and tugged on Hanabi's arm. "Come! We must get your trunk out of the front hall!"

They went with the flow of fledgling witches and wizards, towards the front hall, and Shino was the first one to locate Hanabi's luggage. He pulled it away from the hall, though Hanabi had protested and claimed she could transport it herself, and walked in step with the other Ravenclaws. Shino and Hinata had already transported their suitcases and other items to the commons before the ceremony for the first years had begun.

The procession of Ravenclaws came to the base of the Ravenclaw tower on the west side of Hogwarts, and they climbed what seemed to be thousands of steps to Hanabi's weary feet. The moon was rising in the velvet-black sky, as she could see through the small windows scattered during the ascent, and Hanabi had been traveling since early that morning. All she wanted was to claim her bed and sleep in peace so she would be well-rested for the next day's classes.

Coming to a halt at the top of the staircase, the prefect was talking to a painting up on the wall. The painting talked back, which was not suprising because Hanabi grew up in a wizarding house and was accustomed to talking paintings. She looked at her sister with confusion in her eyes, and Hinata leaned over to whisper in her ear. "The prefect is just answering a riddle. Then the painting will swing open and reveal a entrance to the Ravenclaw commons."

Watching as the painting lurched forward, causing the prefect to back away for a moment to allow it to open, Hanabi smiled. The Ravenclaws slowly began filing into the commons, tugging on suitcases and bird cages and other things they would need.

When Hinata, Hanabi, and Shino were all inside the commons, Hanabi's lavender eyes caught sight of the main room amidst the bustle of the students. A large dome capped the room, with dark blue paint and stars specled across, and there were armchairs in various places around the room, as well as blue and silver banners. There were two staircases across the room from the entrance, one which the boys were climbing and the other for the girls.

Shino bade them goodnight, handing Hanabi's luggage over to her and planting a quick kiss on Hinata's lips. He whispered something in her ear which caused her to turn a light shade of pink, and then kissed her again before he walked in the direction where the Hanabi saw the boys climbing the staircase.

Hinata headed towards the other stairs, looking over her shoulder at her little sister and beckoning for her to follow. They ascended the stairs together, and came to a hallway which had doors with numbers on them. Hinata walked down the hall, swerving to avoid people who were heading back in the direction of the star-roofed room, and halted when they came to the seventeenth door.

There was a silver plaque on the outside, that said "Hinata Hyuuga, Year Six," and there was a blank space for a second name to be carved. Hinata took out her wand, swished it a few times and muttering a spell, and Hanabi watched in fascination as the letters formed themselves to say "and Hanabi Hyuuga, Year One."

"There are two people to a room." Hinata said, stepping inside and turning on the light. "I knew I was going to have a first year in my room because my former room mate was a seventh year last school year. She's gone off to study dragons in third world countries." She said, sighing dreamily. "What an adventurous job."

Hanabi saw that the bed on the left was currently occupied by Hinata's cat, Frost. He had snowy white fur and glittering blue eyes, and he watched Hanabi wearily until he recognized her. Since he lived in her house during the summer, Frost jumped off the bed and rushed to wrap his white body around her leg. He purred happily.

Next to Hinata's bed, where Frost had been curled up, there was a desk. There was a textbook open on the desk already, which by the material Hanabi could tell was for a class Hinata was taking called Ancient Runes, and there were four other textbooks standing upright behind it. Arithmacy, Potions, History of Magic, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Hinata was taking the five most difficult of classes at Hogwarts, which was normal amongst the Ravenclaws.

Hanabi turned to the right side of the room, and put her things down on the bed. She had a suitcase and a cage belonging to her gray female rat named Ash. Hanabi took her books out of the suitcase: Potions, Apparation, Charms, and Transfiguration. Her fifth class was Flying, which did not require a textbook. She neatly piled her books on the desk, and put Ash's cage there as well.

There were blue-lined robes with the Ravenclaw crest on them, and Hanabi put her hand up to them. They were softer than the generic black robes she had worn to the ceremony, and they made her heart flutter excitedly as she was entering the world of witchcraft and wizardry as a Ravenclaw.

"Hey, Hanabi?" Hinata said, tugging her away from her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"I'll turn the light off so you can get some sleep, but will a candle bother you? I need to finish going over my Ancient Runes textbook." She said, tilting her head towards the open book on her desk.

Nodding, Hanabi said. "Of course that's fine. Good night, Hinata." She shed her robes and threw on pajamas from her suitcase before stowing it underneath her desk, and crawled under the covers as Hinata shut off the light. Hanabi turned away from the middle of the room, so she could watch the dancing candle light on the wall as she drifted to sleep.


End file.
